moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Domination
Epsilon Army |recharge = 10:00 (15:00 in Infantry Only) |called = Psychic Dominator |effect = Creates a psychic shockwave that causes damage to buildings in a radius of 9 and permanently mind control enemy units in a radius of 1 * The Domination has a delay of 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) before it starts and a delay of 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) before the shockwave takes effect |superweapon = 1 }} Domination is a support power that is the ability of the Epsilon's offensive superweapon, the Psychic Dominator. It unleashes a huge tidal wave of raw psychic power that manifests itself in form of a powerful blast whose shockwave causes massive destruction to anything in its wake. Surprisingly, any enemies within the epicenter of the psychic domination is unaffected by the shockwave, but their minds became one with Yuri instead, evidenced by his voice echoing throughout the battlefield whenever one is activated, and have their minds completely dominated by the Epsilon, ready to fight to the death for Yuri's cause. As a result, the Psychic Dominator is so feared by the capitalists, the communists and the so-called remnants alike, who would do their best to destroy the dreaded device before it can be activated. For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Strategy Unlike the Domination in the vanilla Yuri's Revenge that can be activated instantly as soon as it is targeted on the enemy base, the one in Mental Omega has a delay before the effect kicks in. General tips * As with all offensive superweapons, Domination can weaken a heavily fortified base once it is activated. While Domination has a large radius, the center of the targeted zone deals the most damage. The best targets for crippling an enemy base are the following: ** War Factories ** Technology buildings (i.e. Tech Center) ** Radar buildings ** Power plants too packed together ** Construction Yard (only brings down approximately 3/4 of its health, so a player must have the means to finish it off). *Domination deals its damage instantly, giving almost no time to react once it has manifested. In fact, the shockwave itself is also moderately stronger than its counterparts, as it is able to instantly wipe out even a Foehn Plasmerizer with an adjacent Nanocoat Regulator if the defenses are in the center of the blast. *The unique feature of Domination is that it can permanently mind control any units within a 3x3 area in the center of the psychic blast. It is much more powerful than normal mind control and can even affect robots and unmanned vehicles like miners. However, Heroes and epic units are still uncontrollable. **For the most optimal results, Domination should be targeted to take control of key enemy units (particularly slow but powerful vehicles) and devastate the enemy base at the same time, essentially killing two birds with one stone. **It is not recommended to use Domination purely for its permanent mind control due to its long cooldown and the fact that players can simply evade the Domination shockwave. *While Domination is unable to harm units both friendly and hostile within proximity of the blast, it is possible to attack while it is activated, enabling quicker destruction of the remaining enemy forces without the need to wait out for Domination to stop completely, unlike other superweapons. *Domination also works in conjunction with its support-oriented counterpart, Rage; a player can target Domination within the center of enemy forces to seize control of them while Rage boosts them greatly with much needed offensive firepower. *Domination and Great Tempest cannot happen at the same time (see Trivia). Additionally, only one Domination can be active in the battlefield. In either case, any subsequent activations of these superweapons will be aborted until the current one subsides. AI behavior The AI will use Domination to target any of the following, assuming they are not cloaked: * Construction Yards * Power providers (not on Hard difficulty), * War Factories * Tier 3 technology providers (e.g. Epsilon Pandora Hub) If all these does not exist, it'll target base defenses, then finally units. Appearances In the following missions, the Psychic Dominator's timer is not shown for the player: * Fullmetal * Kill the Messenger * Survivors * Relentless In these missions, Domination's countdown is modified: * Meltdown: 20 minutes (30 minutes on Easy difficulty) * Insomnia: 20 minutes * Brothers in Arms: 15 minutes no matter true or fake one. * The Great Beyond: 15 minutes (20 minutes on Easy difficulty) Act Two * Domination is first usable for the player in Obsidian Sands. * In Insomnia, the enemy's Domination can damage the Paradox Engine at a fixed value. Trivia * Due to engine limitations,Domination shares the same type as with Great Tempest in the game files. Domination cannot be used at the same time with Great Tempest. See also * Lightning Storm * Tactical Nuke * Great Tempest Notes zh:心灵支配 Category:Offensive superweapons Category:Support Powers Category:Epsilon Army